Zzyzx
by couldahadav8
Summary: There's something going on, he can feel it. He knows there's a reason why he can't remember the first sixteen years of his life. He knows he's not like everyone else at East High. What happens when he finds out he's not alone?


**A/N- This is the prologue of a new story I'm thinking about writing and it's probably going to confuse the heck out you but hang in there. :)**

* * *

"Yes. I'm perfectly aware of what I've provided you with, and yet you still haven't been able to find him."

"Sir, with all due respect, 59337 isn't like the others. You remember the experiments and tests we ran. He was self dependent even before the break-in."

"That isn't entirely true."

"Tests showed that he could manipulate the computer's settings from inside the pod just by sending brainwaves though the wires."

"Yes and how accurate are those tests usually?"

"And I think I should inform you that people around here are saying that maybe this wasn't the resistance's doing. That maybe the entire thing was..."

"Mr. Jones. I'm not paying you to keep tabs on my employee's senseless chatter. I'm paying you to find experiment 59337. If word gets out about what's going on here, we lose everything. Our board members are staples of society and they cannot risk exposure. They will not look kindly on our failure. Especially when experiment 59338 is so important. How's she doing Roberts?"

"Systems are normal and stable. Her comprehension of languages, sciences, and mathematics are incredible. Her social capabilities are a little weak and she doesn't seem to interact well but everything else is above par. Or below par. Which is better? I never really got into golf."

"Thank you Roberts. Just focus on the tests, not on metaphors," he rubbed his temples. Interns were always so chattery. Always jabbering on and trying to make up for the last stupid thing they said only to dig themselves in deeper than before. But they were also naive and overzealous, and that's what makes them the perfect workers this project.

"Roberts."

"Yes, sir."

"You mentioned a weakness? "

"Oh well, yes sir. But it's not my fault, you see, humans develop social skills through human to human interaction. But 59338's entire life has been administered..."

"I understand that Roberts. Now do you or do you not have a plan to..."

"Yes sir, getting ready to begin the training session now. Will you be monitoring?"

"First of all, never interrupt me; second, make sure you run every session by me before you plan to begin; and third, yes I will be staying for the session. Mr. Jones, I suggest you gather up your supplies and head out. 59337 could be anywhere. And you have to find him before anyone else does. Or worse, _he _finds someone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," he grumbled.

"Good. Now Roberts. Initiate the training program and we'll begin."

Jones exited the lab and sulked down the desolate hallway grumbling to himself. He truly hated that Mr. Fulton. Where did that little puppet get off with telling him what to do? Sure he'd been hired directly by Mr. Evans, but did that really make him... Ok so it did. He was the boss around here. And did he ever flaunt it. That man...

Suddenly, a quake shot though the building knocking Jones to the ground. What was that? But he already knew the answer and was on his feet sprinting back towards the lab. He arrived to find that something had torn through the five inches of enhanced titanium doors. His skin covered in goose bumps and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He'd known that Madacorp had dangerous enemies. But he's never expected to see something like this. The resistance couldn't pull off something to this degree. Someone very powerful was very angry about this project.

The lab's equipment had been totally fried. Every screen was broken, every vile smashed, every tube cut, every table damaged, and every needle bent. Live wires were whipping about the room and Jones had to be very careful to avoid them as he walked through the room.

It would cost Madacorp billions of dollars to replace everything. But it wasn't the damage that drew Jones in. Nor was it the fact that Fulton and Roberts were now unconscious and slowly bleeding out. Jones didn't really care what happened to them; he'd find another place to get a paycheck. No, what interested Jones was the now shattered pod.

What had formally filled the tank was gone, and in its place, was a letter. Jones tore through the envelope with shaking hands.

_In Regard to Project Zzyzx:_

_So sorry we couldn't come to a better understanding. And I hope you understand that this is nothing personal. Just business. It's that what you told me Fulton? Anyway, don't bother coming after us, it'll just be a waste of your time. You can't stop us, no one can. Your little "training sessions" made sure of that. And don't fret we'll take great care of our new friend 593358. We will be in touch._

_Bolton_

* * *

**A/N- So, interested? I'm going to be posting a few more trailers and prologues so tell me which one's you want to read and I'll update those first. Thanx!!**


End file.
